Fless, Togetherness
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is a fless fanfic which also includes a lot of Zoe, Tess hasn't ended her affair with fletch yet but what will she do when she finds out that she's pregnant? Please review, fav or follow
1. Chapter 1

**There is not many fless fanfic's about so I thought I might write one that is also slightly different to the rest so this is just a short chapter to see if anyone actually likes this fanfic so please enjoy and review****J****  
****there are a couple of things different to start with in this fanfic so it is set about this time last year and it starts in series 27 episode 43 where zoe comes into the staffroom and see's Tess who is not feeling well.**

Tess sat in the staffroom like she had done every morning for the last ten years with a strong coffee in hand, her fingers were wrapped around the mug and she herself was deep in thought.

Zoe came into the staffroom and saw a pale looking Tess sat on the sofa, Tess weakly smiled at zoe while attempting to take a drink of her hot coffee which she fastly set down again when the smell of the coffee beans make her near be sick.

"Are you ok?" said Zoe as she herself made a coffee for what was going to be a tough morning

"Yea" said Tess who stood up and walked over to the sink pouring the hot coffee down the sink

"Not drinking that?" said Zoe who watched the black liquid goes down the plughole

"No" said Tess washing her cup out "for some reason the thought of drinking it turns my stomach"

Zoe gave Tess a faint smile but carefully watched her as she walked out of the staffroom before making a quick dash for the toilets.

Zoe set her mug down and walked out of the staffroom turning the same direction Tess had, when she reached the toilets she slowly opened the door revealing 6 cubicals. Zoe noticed that they were all empty except one where there was someone on their knees leaning down and being sick in the toilet.

"Tess" said Zoe knocking the door lightly

"Sorry" said Tess as she walked out of the toilet cubical

"Don't try to tell me that your fine" said Zoe with her hands on her hips

"I am" protested Tess

"Right I want you to go home" said Zoe who of course could see right through Tess's lie

"No" said Tess shaking her head "seriously I'm fine"

"Tess" said Zoe in a lower tone

"Seriously" said Tess "I will be fine, it's just something I ate"

"Ok" said zoe "but strictly paperwork"

Tess nodded knowing that was the best she was going to get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 2 reviews I received on the last chapter please enjoy this chapter and review, follow and favourite****J****  
****sorry this is a short chapter but the next chapter is going onto a different time of the day so there for a new chapter.**

Tess walked out of the toilets with Zoe, she had one hand on her hip and the other on her head.

"Tess you should really go home" said Zoe

"Honestly, I'm fine" said Tess who immediately walked off to her office in case Zoe found another reason to send her home

Tess was stopped by fletch who saw that she was unwell.

"What's wrong with you?" said fletch

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone" said Tess before walking off

"You look awful" said Charlie looking up from his computer as Tess entered the office

"Thanks for the compliment" said Tess sitting down at her desk

"You should go home" said Charlie swinging his chair round

"Don't even start" said Tess bringing her chair around so that she was facing Charlie "zoe's already been on my back"

"For what?" said Charlie

"Being sick, being pale and now I have just snapped at fletch" said Tess "I don't know what's wrong with me, I couldn't even drink my coffee this morning the thought turned my stomach"

"You should get zoe to run a couple of tests" said Charlie

"No, because if anything did show up, Zoe would have me off work like that" said Tess clicking her fingers

Charlie just laughed slightly earning a dirty look from Tess who just got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I would put up chapter 3 tonight as Tess and fetch's affair is revealed to fetch's wife and the whole ED tonight, so please enjoy this chapter and review****J**

Ever since Tess walked out of her and Charlie's shared office, Charlie had been looking for her, he was worried about her and there was something inside him saying that there was something wrong with her, after all in all the years he has known her, Tess had rarely been sick.

Charlie reached rhesus, the last place he thought to look as Zoe had left Tess strict instructions to stay clear of rhesus and only treat patients in cubicals.

When Charlie entered rhesus Tess pushed past him, running over to the opposite side of the ED before grabbing a bowl to be sick in, Charlie followed her and rubbed her back.

"Charlie, I think I'm pregnant" said Tess out of the blue unaware that Connie was standing behind Charlie

Connie quickly walked away knowing that Tess wouldn't want anyone except Charlie and possibly Zoe knowing.

"What?" said Charlie "is that possible?"

Before Tess could answer she had ran to the toilets to be sick again, Charlie knew that it would be near five minutes before she would reappear so he took the time to go and get a pregnancy test from the medical supply cupboard.

As soon as Charlie got the pregnancy test he was met by fletch at the door.

"You're not expecting another, are you?" said fletch smiling and pointing to the pregnancy test Charlie was holding

"How likely would that be?" said Charlie Smiling

"I don't know" said fletch "you tell me"

"Not likely at all" said Charlie "this is for a patient"

"A very close patient?" said fletch

"You could say that" said Charlie who walked in the opposite direction from fletch, heading towards the toilets.

Charlie stood outside tapping the pregnancy test off the side of his hand, of Couse Charlie being Charlie didn't care about all the glares he was getting.

As Charlie expected, exactly five minutes later, Tess appeared at the toilet door.

"Charlie you do know that it's a bit strange, you sitting outside the woman's toilets" said Tess folding her arms

Charlie never answered and just handed her the test which she immediately shook her head to.

"No" said Tess

"You have too" said Charlie

"No, it's not possible" said Tess who was about to walk away before she was stopped by Charlie

"Don't lie to me Tess" said Charlie

Tess took a deep breath before heading back into the toilets, one white stick was to decide her fate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, here is chapter 4 so enjoy and remember to review****J**

Tess quickly paced the bathroom before deciding to do the test, she walked up and down thinking what she really wanted, she knew that Charlie was waiting outside and that she couldn't just lie if it was positive.

Tess took a deep breath before going into one of the cubicals, locking the door behind herself.

Tess knew that if this test was positive her whole life could change, it would be back to being a new mummy and having to raising a child and of Course she had to think about fletch, if the test was positive how she would tell him.

When Tess had done the test she opened the door of the cubical, slowly stepping out and leaning against the sinks.

Seconds were feeling like minute and Tess dreaded to think about how long a minute would feel like so she quickly dropped the test in the bin, not looking to see the result.

Tess took a couple of minutes before slowly opening the door and seeing Charlie still stood outside.

"So" said Charlie

"So...i didn't do it" said Tess

"What?" said Charlie

"Well I did do it but threw it in the bin before looking at the result" said Tess "I don't want to know, I have made that decision"

"Well go back in there and look at it" said Charlie

"If you're really that interested then go in there yourself" said Tess before walking off

Charlie sighed, he knew that he himself couldn't go inside and gets the test and he knew that Tess might not want even Zoe knowing so he couldn't ask her, the only thing to do was to follow Tess.

"Tess, you need to know" said Charlie when he and Tess were safely inside their office

"No I don't" said Tess "and I don't want to know either"

"Just because you don't know doesn't mean that the possibility of it being there is gone" said Charlie pointing towards Tess's stomach "it could just be an alarm"

"Yea Charlie, a pretty dam sure alarm" said Tess lying back in her chair "as soon as I know what the result is on the test it could change my whole life"

"I thought you said that you were sure that you weren't" said Charlie

"I lied" admitted Tess

"Why?" said Charlie "symptoms?, when was your last period?"

"Charlie it's already awkward without me answering those questions" said Tess "and do you really want the awkwardness of knowing the answers?"

"And not knowing doesn't make it go away" said Charlie

"So that's what you think I'm going to do" said Tess "give it away and kill it"

"No" said Charlie shaking his head "you just need to know"

"No I don't" repeated Tess

"Right, I am going to get Zoe and she is going to see that test" said Charlie heading for the door

Tess pushed past Charlie and got to the door first, closing it.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not really getting many reviews on this fanfic and as I haven't updated in ages, so I am just going to set it to the side while I concentrate on some of my other more popular fanfic's.

Casualty1fan


End file.
